


Misunderstood

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cas? Baby? You okay?'</p><p>...</p><p>'You okay? What were you laughing at?' Dean questions the second the door is open, and he can finally see him. His startling blue eyes are rimmed with redness, as if he's been crying and rubbing at them; his hair messed up more than normal, as if his fingers have been carding through it nonstop. </p><p>'The irony in your words.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a bad day and decided to write some deancas mpreg. it's my weakness, what can i say??

Dean stares at the door, worried. It wouldn't be the first time that Cas has locked himself in the bathroom, and spent nearly an hour in the shower, using up all the hot water. It would, however, be the first time that he's locked himself in the bathroom and no noise has followed him. No water hitting the dingy tiles or the disgusting bathtub; no sound of a tap running; no sound of him humming as he brushes his teeth; hell, there's not even the sound of him taking a piss. 

He bites his lower lip before he pushes himself off the bed, still only clad in his boxer-shorts, before he makes his way over to the bathroom door. He takes a deep breath before he raises his hand, gently knocking against it with his knuckles. 

'Cas? Baby? You okay?' 

He hears a chuckle; there's no laughter hidden beneath it. It's cold and dark and Dean swallows hard at the sound. 

The door opens a second later, just as Dean's about to raise his hand and knock it again, tell him to come out, to talk to him, that he's worried. 

'You okay? What were you laughing at?' Dean questions the second the door is open, and he can finally see him. His startling blue eyes are rimmed with redness, as if he's been crying and rubbing at them; his hair messed up more than normal, as if his fingers have been carding through it nonstop. 

'The irony in your words.' Cas retorts with another humourless chuckle, before he thrusts something at Dean. Cas shoves past him and into the room of the motel, picking up his duffle-bag as Dean's eyes focus on the small stick in front of him. 

A pregnancy test. 

A pregnancy test with a two lines. 

'Is this…?' 

'Mine? Yes. Just took it.' Cas replies, and Dean doesn't have the sense to realise he's picking up all his clothes and shoving them into his bag. 

'And do the two lines mean -'

'It's positive, Dean.' Cas interrupts, stopping Dean from having to actually form the words. 

Dean frowns as he turns his gaze back onto the pregnancy test, staring at the two lines with a growing fondness in his stomach. His heart flutters, racing as he realises just what it means. He's going to be a daddy. Him and Cas are going to be fathers. His stomach does somersaults; his hands shake; his legs feel numb and ready to come away from underneath him; a smile tugs at his lips as tears sting his eyes. 

He's about to throw the pregnancy test onto the bed and envelope Cas in an embrace, when he hears the sound of a zip being tugged shut and his eyes fly to the man carrying his child. Cas slings his bag over his shoulder and goes to take a step towards the door when Dean stops him.

'Where're you going?' 

'I'm leaving.' 

'What? Why?' Dean demands as he throws the test onto the bed and runs over to Cas, grabbing ahold of his upper arms and holding him still, not letting him leave. 

'Your life isn't suited for a child; you say it yourself. And I understand, I can raise him or her by myself,' Cas isn't looking him in the eye, which is never a good sign, seeing as he only ever does this when he's lying or trying to convince himself into doing something that he knows Dean won't approve of. 'I'm not staying if it means you wanting me to get rid of the baby.' 

'Woah,' Dean eyes widen, his grip on Cas' arms tightening as he gives Cas the smallest of shakes to get his attention again. 'Where the  _hell_ did you get the idea I didn't want the kid? Cas, seriously, this is the best news I have ever gotten in my life. Seriously. It's right up there with you telling me you loved me. I want this baby; I want you. If you're just leaving because you think I don't want this, then you're not fucking going anywhere.' 

Tears well in Cas' eyes and his lower lip trembles just a little as he swallows, 'You're… you mean that?' 

''Course I do, Cas.' Dean replies and he doesn't get the chance to say anything else, for Cas throws his bag from his shoulder and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him close and pressing into him. Dean chuckles, his head burying into the side of Cas' neck and he presses an openmouthed kiss there, before he pulls away.

'We're having a baby, Cas!' Dean gushes, and Cas just laughs before pulling Dean in for a hard and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
